


Literal Blood on the Dance Floor

by Theflyinghamster



Category: Battle Royale - All Media Types, Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Battle Royale Fusion, Angst, Drabbles, Emetophobia, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Gen, Gore, M/M, Murder, Suicide, but painful ones, i've had people tell me it made them cry, this is ryan's fault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theflyinghamster/pseuds/Theflyinghamster
Summary: An Enstars Battle Royale au. That's it. Just boys and Naru-chan killing each other and crying.(drabbles because im weak)





	1. Splat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Authoress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authoress/gifts).



> uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh BLAME RYAN @IZULEOS  
> IM SORRY IF I KILL OFF YOUR FAV I CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS

There was vomit on the ground. It intermingled with a copper scented liquid and was speckled with chunks of what had to be food. But it wasn't. It was chunks of white and grey matter. The brain it used to be was now useless, unable to support the life which had once burned so bright when it was in bite-sized chunks in dew-soaked grass. The vomit had been someone's first reaction at seeing the broken body of a boy who had leapt to his own death from several stories above.

Natsume stared at this scene and the puzzle pieces in his brain slotted together. He knew this body. Not that well, but he had seen it on stage, dancing along to UNDEAD's songs. Oh, that was because this body was a member of UNDEAD. Now which one had this hair? Right, the skirt-chaser.

Kaoru Hazake.

This was Kaoru Hakaze's body spread across the floor and the vomit was from the other UNDEAD boy, Adonis. He had tried to stop the blonde one from jumping but had failed. He'd futilely tried to wake him up before the rest of his unit had dragged him away, sobbing Hazake's name.

Oh well, he should probably go find Sora, maybe even Tsumugi if he wasn't already dead.  
He had a Battle Royale to win after all.  
-  
When Eichi Tenshouin had awoken to a run-down classroom he felt cold. He knew this room. He had seen it on television every year.  
It didn't make sense though, Yumenosaki was no common school and its class sizes were too small for a three-day event. When he looked around those who surrounded him he understood both more and less. This...was the entire idol course. Every single class from every single year. Enough students yes, but it deviated from the normal program. Ah. That was it wasn't it. This was no ordinary Battle Royale, this was an exhibition match. He remembered the year it had been baseball teams and before that it was a collection of student councils from several schools. 

The man's rambling at the front confirmed this. The purpose if this year’s program was to put the various idol schools in their place, make them remember they were high schoolers before idol, by sacrificing one school's idol course. A reminder that the government could take away your future if you stood against them.

As he stood at the back of the class he could he see it, himself sitting atop a throne of corpse. Under his left foot were the five oddballs, their skulls caved in and maggots for eyes. Under his right was TRICKSTAR, they were riddled with bullets to the point the holes blended into each other. He saw his unit, they would last longer than most but they were pawns nonetheless. Tori was missing his lower half, Wataru had been strangled by that annoying braid of his and he assumed the final body was Yuzuru's. It was hard to tell without a head.


	2. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY MIKA-CHAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im using up my buffer fight me

Mika stared at the body, he had done this. The crowbar was dripping blood, it was thicker than he thought it'd be. His hands shook, it-it was self-defense right? It had to be. He'd just charged at Mika, saying stuff like "Stay away Kagehira." and "I won't let you hurt them." and finally, in the last throes of death he'd whimpered that old nickname, one last time.  
"Mikachin..."  
He'd just wanted to see if they knew where Oshi-san was, Mika had thought that Ra*bits would've been the most welcoming unit.  
"W-why'd you do that Nazuna-nii? I didn't wanna hurt ya but ya had that gun an' you was pointin' it at me. You made me leave your first years all alone, why'd you hafta attack me? I thought we were gettin' along better now but-"  
"Nii-chan?"  
No. Not one of the kids. He couldn't. Mika ran.   
He wanted to see Oshi-san.

Narukami Arashi felt nothing but panic the second she realised that, yes people were willing to kill. She was ready to run when she heard Ra*bits talking in sombre and wailing voices of Nazuna's death.   
"If any one, any one at all comes near us we have to kill them."  
"Nii-chan wouldn't-"  
"Nii-chan's dead Tomoya. He's dead and now we have to take care of each other."  
Sounds like it was time to go.

She found a building, a clinic. Hopefully the person who had tracked all this blood in had done ao because they were injured not...for other reasons.  
As she approached a door she could hear a soft sobbing.  
"I didn't mean ta. I'm sorry, why'd ya do that?"  
Kansai-ben. Mika-chan. Oh thank god it was Mika-chan.  
“Mika-chan are you okay?” She knew he really wasn’t but it was a nice warning.   
“Naru-chan? Uh jus’ lemme unlock the door.” A click was heard and the door opened revealing both a small examination room and a bloodstained Mika with red-rimmed eyes.  
“Honey, what happened?” It was blunt, too blunt she realised as fresh tears welled up in Mika’s eyes.  
“I-I didn’t…he jus’ came at me. An’ I-I killed him.” Oh shit. The first announcement had aired a few minutes before she found the clinic and there was only one name on it.   
“Come here honey, it’s going to be okay. You just gotta trust Nee-chan!” One wet sounding giggle later and the two of them were sitting on the examination table. “You know what you did was morally wrong Mika-chan. But I’m not sure you did the wrong thing.” She had to convince both Mika-chan and herself of this. “Nito was going to kill you, he had a gun.” But was he? Did they even know if it had been loaded? And even if it was maybe the safety was on, it wasn’t likely Nito had ever shot a gun.  
No. This wasn’t a bluffing game.   
“I wanna find Oshi-san.”  
“And I wanna find my Knights. What say we team up?”  
“You’re jokin’ right Naru-chan? ’Course we’re going together.”  
They shared a grin and began to plan.


	3. Choke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KASA-KUN!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPS

“Oi! Hurry up slave! We’re gonna lose him!” Tori was running in the forest, weaving through trees and dirtying his pants. Ugh, this was so not his scene.   
“Young Master it is growing dark, perhaps we should retire for the night.”  
“Oh yeah, and where would we do that exactly?” He was not going to lower himself to sleeping outside. The only kind of camping he did were those ‘Glamping’ trips his Mama took him on. “I don’t care where you sleep but I’m not getting even dirtier when we could be meeting up with the President like he said to.”  
Yuzuru held up his hand, urging Tori to stay silent. A bush that had been rusting in a breeze swiftly stopped doing so, revealing that no such breeze existed.  
“Come out quietly and we may not have to kill you.” His even tone was betrayed by the shaking of his hands as his went to grasp the pickaxe that Tori had received. His own weapon was useless in this scenario.  
As the person stood up he recognised the boy.   
“Tsukasa-sama. I hope you have not come to kill us.”  
_  
Tsukasa walked away from the scene with shaking shoulders. They had been somewhat cautious of him but like so many he was the most unassuming person possible. They had shared a dinner and Tsukasa knew that he’d make it through this night.  
He had diluted the poison enough that he was sure it would only make them severely ill for the remaining time. It was so lucky even student idols had weight statistics online. If anyone did kill them surely it wasn’t his fault. He would not be killing in this game.  
He stuffed his bottle and the pickaxe into his bag. They would only be retrieved if the final weapon told him they needed to be. A tracking device, Yuzuru would’ve made great use of it.   
Hopefully Ou-sama hadn’t approached anyone yet. He was the type to die early after all.


	4. Footsteps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALMOST

Ritsu thought this whole ‘battle royale’ thing was a huge pain. Everyone knew that the government had become a dictatorship by the second game. It was apparently one thing to kill a bunch of kids but to do it twice was unreasonable.   
Adults.  
Ugh, he’d gotten separated from Maa-kun at the door, too many people would be between them or something. He’d found a nice tree hollow to curl up in but heard gun shots nearby and decided he’d rather walk then die. Annoying.  
Hopefully this building had a nice place to sleep.  
_  
Mao knew that he wasn’t going to win. He was simply too willing to help others. It always started out okay for his type but eventually they’d ally with someone who would just kill them when their ‘usefulness’ ran out. And yes, he could just refuse but when had he ever? What if they really needed his help? What if, if he didn’t help them and they died?  
He didn’t want to cause anyone’s death, even unintentionally.  
So, his plan was to hide. Stay isolated. Avoid people at all costs.  
There were of course a few exceptions; he’d look for the rest of his unit and Ritchan. They wouldn’t kill him. Right?  
Climbing through windows always worked out better than doors, maybe he could find some items in here. Maybe something other than this goddamn sword.  
_  
Ritsu could hear footsteps. They were slow, scuffing against the floor.   
Ugh, if they came to kill him at least he had a long-range weapon. But it took so long to load!!!  
Oh. Sounds like the person had collapsed. Waiting a few beats, he figured it’d be worth it to check who it was.  
Walking to the place he’d heard them collapse Ritsu could begin to see their outline.  
Ugh. Really?  
“Get up Anija. You’re blocking the hallway.”


	5. Crunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinobu and an announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you should check my twitter @aflyinghamster i'm updating it as i write there

Shinobu was hiding in a tree. This had to be the best place for him! He loved high places, he had his shuriken, and the crossbow the game had given him. But…his vision was blurred? His face was wet?  
Right, this wasn’t heroic, was it? He wasn’t fighting for justice, he was going kill fellow idols, his classmates, maybe even other RYUSETAI members if he had to. He swallowed thickly and quickly wiped his eyes dry. No, he’d probably let his unit mates kill him if they tried.  
He hoped it never came to that though.  
Ah! He could hear the crunch of leaves approaching. He shook his head and focussed on the now. Oh, it was…Kagehira-dono and Narukami-dono. They had always seemed nice so maybe he could join them? It wasn’t uncommon in this game after all!  
“Naru-chan hold up. We ain’t alone.” He’d been spotted! Oh no, Kagehira-dono was wielding a crowbar that was already stained red.  
“I do not mean to harm to the two of you, Kagehira-dono.” It was definitely better to be open here! Hiding in the shadows only worked when you were hidden. “I shall come down from my tree post haste!”

Jumping down from the tree and rolling in order to remain uninjured he found himself staring into mismatched eyes.  
“Oh~ It’s Sengoku-kun! Mika-chan be nice he’s a gentle boy.”  
“Ok.” The crowbar lowers and Kagehira-dono leans into Narukami-dono’s side. “Whaddaya want Ninja-kun?”  
“This one was hoping he could accompany you in search of his unit!”  
“Ya scared of me though.” The words were flat, those eyes still boring into his soul.  
“I can admit to that. You seem rather…proficient in your weapon.” Kagehira-dono’s face scrunched up in displeasure.  
“Ah didn’t like usin’ it Ninja-kun. If you’re expectin’ some kinda ‘fellow warrior’ you’re best off tryin’ ta find Samurai-kun.”  
“Mika-chan, he’s a nice boy but his words get mixed up sometimes. I think he just wants to find his friends and wants the security of a group. Is that right Sengoku-kun~?”  
“I-I believe so Narukami-dono! I expect no protection just…company…” His voice trails off at the end, it’s true these past few hours have been…lonely to say the least.

**BZZT  
** “GOOD EVENING EVERYBODY~ WE’VE HAD A BIT OF A SLOW START THIS TIME AROUND. WELL HERE’S YOUR ELIMATIONS LIST! CLASS 2-A’S KAORU HAKAZE WAS OUR FIRST SUICIDE, CLASS 3-B’S NAZUNA NITO WAS NEXT TO GO FROM BLUNT FORCE TRAUMA, CLASS 1-B’S TORI HIMEMIYA DIED AT THE SAME TIME AS CLASS 2-B’S YUZURU FUSHIMI, BOTH DIED FROM GUNSHOT WOUNDS! GEEZ ONLY 4 IN THE FIRST DAY? YOU’D BETTER PICK UP THE PACE OR ALL OF YOUR HEADS ARE GONNA GO SPLAT!!!! SEE YOU IN THE MORNING KIDDOS!”  
**BZZT**

“Okay. You can come with.”  
“Thank you Kagehira-dono! You shan’t regret this action!”


	6. Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora is hiding and Tomoya is running. They meet others with varying levels of success.

Sora was looking through his binoculars wishing to see a colour other than the grief that saturated this island. He could see flashes of fear, betrayal, hopelessness.   
Nothing nice then.  
Putting the binoculars down he focussed on the anxietyhope of the people in front of him.  
"Hina-chan and Yuu-chan! Sora is so happy to see you two!" It had to be rare that a unit had met up already. "Sora wishes he could see Senpai and Shishou."   
"We kinda just wanna stay out of people's way."  
"Less likely to get killed like that."  
"Hmm...Sora can help with that. He can see when people are with these!" He gestures to the binoculars. "So Sora should join you two! Ah, but if Sora sees Senpai or Shishou he's gotta go meet them, yeah?"  
A nerous glance is shared betwee the twins and they seem to come to a decision.  
"Ok, let's find somewhere to sleep."  
-  
Tomoya was running. He wasn't be chased or anything but he just...he couldn't be with his unit. Not when it was like this.  
Mitsuru had decided that they had to stick together and be the last unit standing. When Shino had asked what happens when it's only them left the answer chilled Tomoya to the bone.  
"We go see Nii-chan."  
No! As much as Tomoya missed Nii-chan he wasn't going to die.   
Who could he find that wasn't...going to kill him.   
Maybe Tetora? Or Hibiki-senpai?  
As he was walking along lost in his own thoughts he never noticed the approaching figure. Nor the flash of red and silver.


	7. Gurgle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adonis is hiding. He's not very good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dabs* go to the end notes for spoiler trigger warning

Adonis had run off. Well, really he and Sakuma-senpai had been separated. Regardless of the how, Adonis was alone in the woods surrounded by possible murderers.

He was huddled within a tree hollow, and if he was shaking surely it was from the cold.

"Ah. You're here." It wasn't a voice he knew well but recognized nonethetheless.  
"Hasumi-senpai, why are you here?"  
"Nothing you need to know. Simply eliminating the best candidates."  
What...?  
A horrible revving sound started up and Adonis was too slow to react when red hot pain flared in his arm. His arm had landed several feet away. This was because the revving sound had been a chainsaw. Which did tend to take limbs off when they came into contact with them.

Unfortunately, Adonis didn't have nearly enough of his brain devoted to anything other than PAIN PAIN PAIN at that moment and was once again unable to dodge when the chainsaw began to shred and separate his left leg.

"Hmm. I would've preferred to take the legs off first. No running and limited blood loss. Needless to say I have avoided your femoral artery as best as I could. You'll be alive for longer than I think you'd like to be, I'm afraid." The chainsaw was turned off and some kind of knife drawn. "Honestly, Eichi doesn't have to make me do all his dirty work. Oh well, Adonis-san I must say I am sorry you have to die like this." 

His apology went unheard as Adonis was writhing and sobbing in pain, weakly trying to crawl away.  
The vice-president grabbed him by the hair and whispered poisonously in his ear "No running away."  
The knife was what Adonis dimly recognized as a fillet knife as it sliced theough the skin of his stomach. 

Adonis began to scream.

He didn't stop screaming until the vice-president cut his tongue out and he was reduced to gurgling on his blood, his eyes having long been gouged from their sockets. 

The vice-president touched him gently on the cheek and smeared the blood and tear mixture running down his face.  
"Farewell, Adonis of UNDEAD." And swiftly cut through his throat.

There was still work to be done though. The remaining limbs were strewn about the area and Keito went to wash the blood off of himself.

A statement had been made: Death on this island was to be brutal, especially towards the kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the worst (best) gore i've ever written. there's your warning. it's battle royale ok.


	8. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few groups settle down for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you know i just had to go back and make sure i hadn't spelt Knight instead of night in places.
> 
> I had.

Piano wire. Shu had been given piano wire as a weapon. He supposed he could use it to garrotte someone but really, he knew he didn’t have the physical or psychological strength for that. Nevertheless, he placed it in his pocket.  
Nito…Nito was dead. Someone had killed him. Nito was murdered. There was at least one person who was willing to kill on this island.

Shu hoped it was Tenshouin.

Kagehira was still alive though. He hadn’t been killed yet so Shu had to find him.

“Oi! Istuki!”  
Damn.  
“What is it Kiryu?” They had joined up several hours ago at Kiryu’s insistence.  
“We need to go to a building to sleep. It’s already dark out so we’re gonna be targets.”  
“And what if the moment we step into this building someone shoots us in the head?” Please have a plan, was that too much to hope for?  
“Ok I’m not gonna lie, that’s a possibility but we gotta take risks otherwise we aren’t going to survive.  
If Kiryu honestly thought Shu was making it out of this he was an even bigger fool than Shu thought. Still, there was some merit in his words.  
“Fine, let’s go,”  
_  
“Naru-chan, Ninja-kun, we better stop here.” They had come to an area with dense shrubbery and a fallen log covered in moss.  
“May I ask why Kagehira-dono?”  
“We gotta sleep sometime.”  
Mika’s short tone confused the two.  
“Of course, Mika-chan. Still, why outside?”  
“People look in buildings and expect to find people. They don’t look for people in the forest.”  
_  
Somehow Tsumugi wasn’t dead. To himself and likely everyone who knew him, this was a massive surprise.  
“Eichi-kun what would you suppose we do?”  
This was also a surprise to Tsumugi, Eichi Tenshouin has approached him while everyone had scattered that morning and asked to stick together.  
“I would ask that we take turns sleeping so that one of us is always awake but…I do not trust that you would be aware enough to spot even a chainsaw killer.”  
“Haha that’s probably true. Why did you send Keito-kun away then? Surely he is the observant type?”  
“I wanted him to kill some people for me.”  
…  
“Ahahaha Eichi-kun that’s funny. Well it doesn’t really matter to me.” Gosh, Eichi-kun was in surprisingly high spirits tonight.  
“Just stay with me and I’ll make sure things work out well for me.”  
“Ehehe…don’t you mean ‘us’?” Eichi smiled at him.  
“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember you can read waaaaaaaay ahead on tumblr @aflyinghamster where all of my unedited chapters are posted in my moments.


	9. The Dawn of Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning all your friends are dead.

GOOD MORNING KIDS! IT'S  
A BRAND NEW DAY BUT I THIK SOME OF YOU PULLED AN ALL NIGHTER! LET'S SEE WHO DIED LAST NIGHT SHALL WE?  
HMM...CLASS 1-A'S TOMOYA MASHIRO DIED OF A FATAL STAB WOUND, SOUMA KANZAKI OF CLASS 2-A IS OUR SECOND SUICIDE AND I'LL SHARE THIS JUICY DETAIL WITH YOU: HE KILLED HIMSELF AFTER KILLING...HOKUTO HIDAKA FROM CLASS 2-A WITH A DAGGER. CLASS 2-A'S ADONIS OTOGIRI WAS FOUND IN SEVERAL PLACES WITH MARKS POINTING TO A CHAINSAW MURDER! THAT'S GOING ON THE HIGHLIGHT REEL FOR SURE.  
HIBIKI WATARU FROM CLASS 3-B WAS CHOKED TO DEATH AND MADARA MIKAJIMA OF CLASS 3-A WAS POISONED TO DEATH AS WAS TETORA NAGUMU OF CLASS 1-A. 

GOSH YOU ARE PICKING UP THE PACE! SEE YOU LATER KIDDOS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah just the announcement i'll put up actual stuff when im doing exams and procrastinating study


	10. Rust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two groups meet-ish and it goes Okay-ish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exam week hell   
> save me

“We gotta go lookin’ for our units.” Mika was standing at the edge of the camp they had made. It had been cold, Shinobu had pointed out that fire was too risky, too visible. “Sorry ‘bout yer friend, Ninja-kun.”  
Ah right, Shinobu remembered that Tetora-kun had been on the list this morning. It…didn’t seem real; the last time they had seen each other was before they had all been split up yesterday. Was that really going to be the last time he ever saw Tetora or the rest of Ryuseitai?  
“We simply must press forward before any more of our comrades are lost!” He had to keep moving, couldn’t stop to think otherwise Shinobu feared he’d never move again so weighed down with grief.  
_

They had been walking for some time when the twins and Sora came across a mismatched trio. They saw them from their hiding spot among the trees.

“Aniki, what’re we gonna do? Sure, Shinobu-kun’s there but…we don’t know what Narukami-senpai or Kagehira-senpai are like now.”  
“Hmm…Sora thinks that Naru-chan-san won’t hurt us. Mika-chan-san has a dangerous colour but not a mean one! Sora thinks if just one of us approached them it’d go well. Yes!”  
“Okay but who- “  
“Oi, we know ya there! Come out ‘fore I gotta kill ya.”

Shit.

“Mika-chan-san!” Sora yelled out. “Sora doesn’t want you to kill him! So, Sora will come out.” He walked into full view of Mika brandishing a crowbar that had hopefully-rust on it. Narukami and Shinobu nowhere to be seen.  
“Sora-kun, why’s it gotta be you, ya nice an’ everythin’?” Mika sounded very pained and his colour had gone from purpleredfearanxiousviolent to lightblueyellowsadSADpainpainPAIN. This…wasn’t good.  
“Why isn’t Mika-chan-san happy to see Sora?”  
“Ah yeah, your colour thing. Sorry but if ya got friends around they’d better come out to. A tense silence was interrupted by Mika’s voice once again but coloured orangeyelowannoyedpain. “I’m not jokin’ so unless ya want Sora-kun’s head split open I’d get outta yer hidin’ spots. NOW.”  
Orangeprupleredbadbadbad.

“Okay, we’re coming out.”  
“Aniki!”  
The Aoi twins stepped out with Yuta looking far more afraid than his sibling.  
Hinata spoke up. “What do you want?”  
“We want ya supplies. ‘Specially those binoculars of yours Sora-kun.” Mika’s hands tightened on his crowbar and Hinata knew that the hopefully-rust wasn’t rust.  
“We get to keep one weapon and half our food.”  
“Third.”  
“Fine.”  
“Pleasure doin’ business with ya, Hinata-kun.” They left 2 of their bags behind and kept Hinata’s knife. 

“Shame I still gotta kill ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops

**Author's Note:**

> I DIDNT WANNA WRITE THIS I HAVE 3 WIPS BUT I HAVE NO SELF CONTROL SORRY


End file.
